Conventionally, slotted entry bearings are used in several applications to provide a rotatable connection point between components. One such application is aerospace landing gear. These slotted entry bearings can provide low friction rotatable connections capable of withstanding high loads during take-off or landing, while providing misalignment tolerance.
Slotted entry bearings are generally comprised of an inner race and an outer race. The inner race is inserted into the outer race, and the inner race and the outer race are rotatable relative to each other during operation with their surfaces bearing on one another.
To accommodate for misalignment of the inner race relative to the outer race, the inner race may have a spherically shaped outer surface to allow for triaxial rotation.
Given the geometry of the bearing surfaces, to accommodate insertion of the inner race during assembly, the outer race may be slotted on one axial face such that the inner race can fit through the slot of the outer race. This insertion of the inner race into the outer race occurs in an orientation where the inner race is perpendicular to its preferred rotation axis to provide the required clearance. Typically, the sides of the inner race are truncated and this truncation gives the inner race a frustospherical shape.
Once the inner race is inserted into the outer race, the inner race is then sealed into the outer race. At this point the slotted entry bearing is ready for operation.